


Party for two

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sho is forced to check anonymously the employees of his hotel when he prefers to pass his time off differently. This time he meets a mysterious employee, named Nino, who instantly wins his attention. Will he find a way to know him better?! (In other words, this is smut with plot :P)





	

Title: Party for two (oneshot)  
Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/))  
Pairing: Sakumiya  
Genre: AU, Smut  
Rating: NC17  
Summary: Sho is forced to check anonymously the employees of his hotel when he prefers to pass his time off differently. This time he meets a mysterious employee, named Nino, who instantly wins his attention. Will he find a way to know him better?! (In other words, this is smut with plot :P)  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys ~~unfortunately~~  
A.N. For my dearest [](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/profile)[**chrysiida_tori**](http://chrysiida-tori.livejournal.com/)'s birthday! <3

 

**_ Party for two  _ **

  
Sakurai Sho entered the reception area of the Sakura hotel with the most boring expression someone could possibly have. Luckily it wasn’t visible since he wore his new Dolce  & Gabbana sunglasses. _At least that way I won’t hear again Matsumoto’s preaching._

One of the things he found extremely boring was to go and supervise under cover the new employees in his hotel chain. Despite the fact that it was a highly recommended tactic from both his father and his personal secretary, Matsumoto Jun, he couldn’t help but find it annoying, since it was always scheduled on his days off and there’s no way he’d preferred that to some hot cheek or guy trembling, totally surrendered, underneath him.

And today was unfortunately one of those cursed days. But not only that. Today it was even worse…he hadn’t had any fuck in the last couple of days and his nerves were at their limits. In spite of that, he dragged his feet to the reception without speaking any objection since he knew that what he would get afterwards, followed in short distance by his advisor.

Once they reached the desk, one super glowing with happiness employee stood up and slightly bowed before saying in an overenthusiastic tone “Welcome Sakurai-san! We’ve been expecting you!” causing a quite harsh clout landing on his head by the other employee who was sitting next to him.

Matsumoto’s eyes bulged and kept looking around to make sure no one had heard.

“Stupid Masaki! I kept telling you this is a secret visit! Geez! How many times should I repeat it until you finally get it?” the shorter one whispered angry to his co-worker. He then turned to the two men in front of the desk and bowed really low “I hope this won’t cause you any problems _Kamiyama_ -san! Please accept my deepest apologies!”

The taller one, who was left staring at his employer like a dead fish with his mouth open, jerked a bit his head before he bowed as well after getting a pinch at his right arm.

Matsumoto sighed. “Well thankfully there wasn’t anyone around here so I’ll let it pass BUT if something like that occurs again you’re fired Aiba-san! Got it?”

Aiba looked horrified at Matsumoto and muttered a trembling “sorry” before bowing once again.

“And you Ohno-san please give us our rooms’ keys.” He turned his gaze at Sho. “We’ll be over in a minute sir.”   
Sho said nothing in return. He was resting his right arm on the table while the other kept busy playing with his sunglasses. He had found the scene too amusing: an overreacting, as always, Jun and a really carefree slightly stupid employee.

_If only Aiba was a bit different… he could have been a great desert for tonight._ It was not passed unnoticed by Sho the way the reception guy was looking at him like a hungry dog. _I can’t deny he’s pretty, in fact too pretty for a guy but he’s way too tall and a little bit too innocent._ Sho was heading to his room. He knew he wouldn’t satisfy him. He had a fetish for people who were rather mignon, cute yet not innocent. He wanted them to look like a virgin and act like a whore. He didn’t know if he was asking too much but he couldn’t help it either. _If only those two at the reception were combined into one person it would be just perfect…_

He sighed and put the key into the locker. But before he could even make a step inside his room he heard a weird sound coming from the end of the corridor at his right. He turned his head to its direction to meet a really small figured guy – he couldn’t guess his age though – slim with black short hair walking towards him holding a bucket with his left hand and a long stick with the other. He didn’t slow down, yet the exact moment he was passing by him the stranger did make intense eye contact while creating a huge bubble with his gum. Sho gulped quite loud and followed the other with his gaze who kept walking down the corridor without looking back. It was until seconds later that he heard again the same weird sound that he could now recognize – a popping bubble.

Sho hurried quickly to the bathroom leaving his clothes scattered on the floor, on the bed anywhere. He couldn’t care less. Once the hot water started falling all over his body, his hand slipped down to his crotch and started stroking his already half hard member. He leaned on the wall beside him with his eyes tightly shut as the images of the unknown guy kept coming into his head. He focused on the previous popping sound and tried to imagine that it was not produced by the gum but by his own dick the moment it left that small mouth. The bathroom filled with loud moans and shameless groans as the minutes were passing by.

A few strains of sweat started flowing down from his temple. The grip around his dick became tighter and his hand’s movements more frantic as he was coming closer and closer to his release. He kept pumping it until the hot white liquid covered his hand and the glass in front of him. Sho panted hard and let fall into the bathtub, his body still weak from the earlier orgasm. It had been quite a long time since he had needed a self-service, especially caused by a total stranger. But something in the way that guy had looked at him, had clicked in him and his member was twisting before he could do something to avoid it. He could distinguish the playful stare. He licked his lips as he brushed his hair with his right hand off his forehead as one question kept wandering in his head. _Who is this guy? I have to find out…_   
***

It had already been dark outside when he heard a knock on his door. Sho checked his watch. “8’ o clock” he chuckled a bit as he advanced to open. “Are you planning on getting a reward for your punctuality Matsumoto?”

Matsumoto Jun let the comment pass and made his way to the armchair across the living room area of Sho’s suite.

“Sir I suggest you order dinner here tonight. It would be a great opportunity to check out the room service, in terms of both quality and quickness”

Sho threw himself at the couch at the other edge of the small table with his hands folded behind his nape muttering

“Whatever” when it hit him. He sat up and looked at Matsumoto whose face was lost into a pile of papers checking and noting down. _God what a geek!_

“Matsumoto-san… I have an idea.” Matsumoto slowly turned his gaze to Sho. It was a combination of surprise and worry.

“And that would be… sir? Because if you’re suggesting I should do all the checks on my own because you share the same opinion with me, I should answer you in advance, I deny it”

“Nooo! It has nothing to do with that! Quite the opposite! I just gave it a proper thought and concluded that employees need to have closer attention! You know it didn’t pass unnoticed the previous incident at the reception with that Aibo something san!”

Matsumoto turned his look at Matsumoto whose eyes had slightly narrowed. “Sakurai-san with all due respect, you seemed like you were enjoying it rather than being annoyed”

Sakurai stood up and patted Matsumoto’s shoulder playfully “Matsumoto! Sometimes I believe you’re stupid or something! You saw how that stupid employee almost fainted when you scolded him in a harsh tone over his mistake…

If I did the same I’m pretty sure we’d have to call an ambulance! But I don’t want to fire him… he seems joyful and that’s the attitude to welcome your guests right?!” Sho took a can of beer from the refrigerator. “The fact that I seem not to care, it doesn’t mean that I don’t pay close attention to details” he sipped a bit of his beer. _Like that slutty call in his eyes_ …

Matsumoto was left with his mouth partially opened. “Sir I must say you leave me speechless…” and as if he felt like defining it even more “I mean… in a positive way! So what was your idea if I may ask?”

“Sooo to get back to the topic… How about tomorrow check on those responsible for the pools?” Matsumoto raised an eyebrow.

“That’s what it is about?”

“What do you mean?”

“When I almost believed you were talking seriously… you just want to check out the lifeguards…” Matsumoto sighed and gathered all his papers folding them into his folder after having given a disc to his boss. “It contains today’s report and tomorrow’s schedule. I expect your own report tomorrow by noon” As Jun was ready to stand up Sho a little irritated forbid him from going anywhere.

“First of all, what do you mean by _that’s what it is about… and lifeguards?!_ I was talking about the ones who are responsible for cleaning them” Sho said in a serious tone. “Don’t look at me like that… This evening I wanted to dive into it and I couldn’t… I don’t think there’s someone on this earth that would be happy to share his pool with a few pieces of plastic and two dead bees! Not to mention that the chlorine disinfection system was not working all the time…” Matsumoto’s eyes bulged. “And this is a bungalow. Imagine the condition of the two main ones. It is a sanitary matter above all!” He tried to pull out the best of his acting skills praying that that stupid perfectionist would fall for it.

“Actually… I must admit I’d never expect you to show any interest in these matters. I can’t but praise you. Your observation is really detailed. I’ll inform Ohno-san tomorrow morning about it.”

“See? It’s not that I’m not interested in the business.” Matsumoto grabbed the phone and ordered dinner.

“Now if you excuse me sir, I must go and organize tomorrow’s schedule.”

Once the door closed leaving Sho alone he smirked. _Finally I’ll get that little shit._

After a while a knock was heard once more on the door signalizing the arrival of his dinner. His appetite was always big but especially tonight everything tasted even better. “Maybe it wasn’t such a bad idea to come here this time”  
***

The next morning found Sho waking up really early. He was excited. In less than one hour he would deal with that slutty little employee of his. He had personally spoken with Ohno. He had found out everything that he needed to know. _‘Nino’. 24 years old. Never says good morning when he goes to work. A little arrogant._ “Just perfect…” Sho mumbled on his own.

He looked at his watch. “11 o’ clock. He should be here in a minute…” Sho smirked as he thought of the young man.  
Finally at 11:10 there was a knock on his door. “Pool cleaning service” His voice was soft but had a similar feeling. He found his job boring, just like Sho.

Sho cleared his throat a bit. “Come in please” His eyes bulged as he saw Nino entering his room with his cleaning tools in the room.

“You were the one who was responsible for my pool yesterday, right?! I have already spoken with Ohno-san. I demand you clean it immediately if you don’t want to lose your job!”

The other one said nothing in reply. He just turned on his mp3 player and headed to the pool to do his job.

_You wanna play dirty huh?! Fine with me…_ Sho thought as he sat in front of him. He wanted to enjoy the view. He could tell that this Nino knew the way he was looking at him, as he would always stoop down showing as much as possible his little cute butt. He was pretending that he didn’t know what he was doing but Sho had caught his gaze… this playful… this mischievous gaze on him… several times. He had seen the small smirk that was formed on his lips.

It had already passed 20 minutes and Sho found it more and more difficult to calm himself down. The other one knew exactly what to do and how to do it to provoke him. He started feeling his member harden inside his pair of jeans. He had it enough. Sho immediately stood up and grabbed the other from behind pressing him tightly on his body, making sure that the other could feel his erection.

“Will you stop playing your little games Ni-no?!” he whispered in his ear as he took off one of his head set. “You’re driving me crazy and you know it…” Sho’s voice was low.

Nino just laughed. “I don’t remember playing any kind of games _sir…_ I was just doing my job…” he didn’t turned back to look at the other but he leaned even more to the one behind him. Nino had to admit that he was hot and he knew what kind of impact he had on him… So why not to play a bit?!

“Don’t pretend the stupid one…” Sho replied in an even lower tone as his hand headed to Nino’s crotch and teased the other’s groin. “I might have to take some serious action and make you pay…” he licked the earlobe softly, almost teasingly, as he finished his words.

Nino tried desperately to show no alteration of his voice. He had to win this battle. “Hmm… I seriously doubt you can do something like that… _sir…_ ”

Sho turned him around almost violently and their gazes met. They were both dark, full of lust. He was drown to those brown, so beautifully shaped brown eyes of this Nino. It was as if they were inviting him to enter Wonderland, Nino’s wonderland. At the thought, Sho licked his lips getting even more impatient.

Nino smirked and before Sho could realize what was happening he saw a big bubble pop in front of his face, almost touching his nose. “See you… _sir…_ ” Nino freed himself from Sho’s arms and headed to the door. But he was not able to reach it. Before he could reach the doorknob, Sho’s hands grabbed both his wrists and made him be pinned on the wall next to it.

“If you think you win… you’re wrong my dear… Didn’t they tell you?! I always win…” Sho left no more minutes to let go in vain. He captured the other’s lips not giving him the chance to speak. He bit Nino’s lower lip harshly to gain access in that small yet so sexy little mouth. It was one of the rare occasions he had to keep trying to be the one that dominated the kiss. Dirty, wet sounds filled the room as the kiss deepened and became more demanding from both sides.   
Sho moaned involuntarily in the kiss as he felt Nino’s leg find his way between his, teasing the already hard member. He opened his eyes just to meet the same playful gaze piercing his soul. _If you wanna go there… fine with me…_

He broke the kiss and in a few seconds he had taken off Nino’s clothes revealing the soft, milky skin of the young man.

His eyes scanned the whole body. “Not bad…not bad at all little kitty…” he immediately attacked the other’s neck, licking and sucking hard the flesh. He knew that the other was trying desperately to keep his voice down.

“Please…” said Sho as he kept his wet journey lower to the others’ collarbones “you don’t have to pretend that you don’t like it…” Sho’s left hand found the one nipple pinching it quite hard making Nino moan from both pain and pleasure.

“Your voice is so sexy…” his mouth was now occupied with the right nipple, playing with it until it was fully hard and red. He could feel Nino’s quick panting and smiled.

_And this only the beginning… I’ll make you scream like a whore…_ Sho turned him around so Nino could face the wall.

His naked body was glued on the cold surface and it was giving him a strange sensation as his semi hard member made contact with it.

“You know you have a really cute butt… I have to take care of it… after so much showing off… I believe I owe it to you… I don’t want to let your previous efforts of seducing me go in vain…” Nino heard Sho whisper in his left ear. He was grabbed by the hips when he felt the other’s hard member teasingly touching his skin.  
Out of the blue Sho cupped his member giving two hard strokes. It was enough to make Nino moan and let his head fall behind revealing his neck to Sho who gladly sucked as he kept playing with his groin.

“You’re getting impatient aren’t you?!” Sho’s voice showed only lust and Nino would lie to himself if he denied that he was getting impatient… perhaps too impatient. He suddenly felt the loss of the other’s grip on his member making him whine. “Please…”

Sho smirked. “Please what?”

Nino was panting hard as he felt the other’s hardness touching his butt. “If you don’t tell me… I won’t know what you want…” Nino could tell that the other knew that he had won the battle. He cursed himself for that but his body was too needy to choose his pride over the pleasure that had filled his body at the moment.

“Ta- take me…” he whispered as he was feeling his knees ready to betray him. He was turned to face the other whose gaze was as if it threw flames.

“My pleasure…”

Sho threw the smaller guy on the bed, getting rid of his clothes in a blink of eye. Nino couldn’t help but gulp loudly at the sight of that body. It was sexier than he had imagined.  Sho smirked as he caught Nino’s stare. “You like what you see?!”

Nino licked his lips, impatient to feel the other.

Sho fell on the other kissing him hungrily. “Do you want to have the first taste?” he asked and Nino nodded. They turned around so that Sho was now lying on the bed and Nino took immediately position on his crotch. He engulfed immediately the whole length sucking and licking eagerly while his left hand was playing with the balls.

“Shit…” was the only word that escaped Sho’s mouth as he felt the warmness around his erection. The other knew what to do. He was right. That little mouth was dirty and he couldn’t be happier for that fact.

Nino was to absorb in his task to notice that the other was trying to tell him to stop as he was getting closer to his release.

“St- argggnn Stop it damn it!” Sho said out loud as he grabbed Nino by his hair forcefully making him look at him.

“I don’t plan to finish in your mouth my little kitty but inside you…” Sho made Nino get on his hands and knees as he grabbed the lube from the drawer on his right. Impatient as he want he shoved immediately two fingers inside Nino’s tight hole moving them fast, followed soon by a third. Nino was moaning because of the sudden intrusion. He felt the pain but his body somehow was asking for more. “You’re horny my little kitty aren’t you?!” Nino could only moan and move his body against the fingers to gain more friction.

Sho took them off; as he felt the muscles around him relax and without any warning he shoved his whole length in one go inside the tight hole, making Nino scream and tremble. He was so close to release that he couldn’t wait the other to adjust. He kept thrusting inside him in a crazy rhythm. After a while because of Nino’s groans and loud moans, he knew positively he had found his spot and altered the angle so that he could hit it every time. He continued to fuck him mercilessly and he enjoyed it as he could feel the other’s body turning into a jelly; incapable of doing anything else but moan and groan shamelessly.

“Mooore… hnn… yees… like th-… argnnn” Nino was pleading. He hated it but he was desperate. He used the power that had left in him and found Sho’s hand. He guided it to his own painful member that was screaming for attention. Sho took it in his hand and pumped it following the rhythm of his thrusts.

Nino could feel his stomach tighten and after a while he came hard in the other’s hand and on the bed. He was lifted up, brought closer to the other’s body behind. His head was turned on the left so that the other could face him and pull him into a hungry, wet kiss as he could feel the other tremble, sign he was close to release. He felt the other one groan in his mouth and hot liquid fill his tight hole.

They both fell breathless on the mattress, panting heavily, not being able to catch their breaths. “What do you have to say now?!” It was Sho the one who made the question.

“That your skills are certainly passable but you still have a lot to learn… maybe some practice wouldn’t be too bad…” Nino said smirking at the sight of the other’s shocked face. He just winked and stood up to take his clothes that were thrown on the floor. He took out a note book and wrote down something. He left it on the bedside table and grabbed his cleaning tools.

“If you’re interested in improving your skills you can call me…” he said mischievously and winked to the still panting, naked Sho on the bed. “See you baby…”  
***

“Sir” Matsumoto Jun tried desperately to catch his boss’ attention. “Sir, are you listening to me? You have to sign those papers before noon. It regards the last month’s statistics”

Sho looked at him blankly. “Fine leave them here, I’ll sign them later…”

“Sir with all due respect, you’ve been saying that for three days now. I’m not leaving unless you sign them!”

Sho knew there’s no way he could avoid this and took a pen to sign them. “You know you’re a big pain Matsumoto…” he growled as he advanced to the latest. “Now get your ass out of here”

“Very well sir, though I would ask you to speak to me with respect. I suppose you don’t wish to get to your father’s ears…” Jun said in a warning tone.

Sho raised an eyebrow but said nothing in return. The last thing he wanted was to have a word with his father. “I’m sorry, Matsumoto-san. Please I would like to be on my own now…”

As the door closed he turned his chair around and looked outside. The view from his office was spectacular since it was located on the 25th floor. It made everything look so small, so unimportant… But he couldn’t trick himself. He knew well that that little kitty had managed to enter his mind and play with him. He still couldn’t remember how many times he would wake up in the middle of the night covered in sweat, panting because of him. But he could find no strength to call him. There’s no way that the almighty Sakurai Sho would fall and beg the other. He had his pride… but the more time was passing by, the more he was less concentrated on his work. It had been also over a month that he had no fuck. He tried but whenever he found someone he liked, his mind would fill with _his_ image, _his_ scent, making it impossible to continue.   
***

It was already 11 o’ clock. He had lied on the couch with the TV turned on. He thought of a movie but not even the number one porn duo Fujikita could make him forget about him… Cursing he grabbed his phone and sent the message.  
_Nino… if you have nothing better to do come to the address written below…_  
_It’s gonna be a party…_

After a couple of minutes he heard his phone vibrating.  
_I had started believing that you wouldn’t be interested in becoming better…_  
_I don’t like parties…_

Sho pressed his lips tightly, knowing that the other intended to make him beg.  
_There’s no need to become better…_  
_It’s a party for two… What do you say?!_

The reply came after 15 torturing minutes.  
_I might think about it…_

“You might think about it?!” Sho shouted. “What the hell?! It’s my fault that I even sent you a message…”

After 40 minutes he heard the bell ringing. Sho felt his heart skipping a beat at the thought that it’s him. He ran to the door and opened it revealing a smirking as always Nino. He was wearing tight jeans, a white V-neck shirt and black leather jacket.

“For a mere hotel employee you’re dressed rather flashy!” Sho said scanning Nino from head to toe.

“Well we never had the chance to introduce ourselves, right Sakurai Sho?!” Nino said smirking.

Sho was confused. “How did you know that I’m…?”

Nino came closer. “My name is Ninomiya Kazunari. Everyone calls me Nino…”

Sho was left dumbfounded. This man in front of him was Ninomiya Kazunari?! The son of the Ninomiyas… the number one rival hotels’ chain to Sakura?! He couldn’t believe it. _But who gives a damn… I don’t care… My father can care as much as he wants!_

Nino made a step closer. “I decided that I wanted you to fuck me since last November when I had seen you screwing one of the waiters at Yoshida’s party… so I made sure you’d notice me but not as a Ninomiya… simply as Nino… so what do you say… will you stop looking at me like a stupid fish and get our party for two started or not?!” he whispered in Sho’s ear as his hands cupped the latter’s ass creating friction between them.

Sho made him stop. “You seem to forget who’s in charge…”

Nino smiled playfully. “Unfortunately my mind has the tendency to forget…”

Sho smirked. “Then I have to make you remember…”

Soft moans escaped their mouths, mashed together as they headed to the bedroom to continue this party for two…

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

A.N. I know I have no talent in writing smut but I tried my best! It's also the first time to write Sakumiya... *prays it's not a total failure*

Hope you enjoyed it and comments are always <333!

 


End file.
